michellestvfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse's Girl
Synopsis Has the world turned upside down? Jesse flips over his gorgeous guitar student, who prefers...Joey?! Plot Summary Jesse comes down the stairs with a baseball bat while it is thundering and lightning outside. When he goes in the area that Joey sleeps in, Joey gets up and they scare each other and scream. Danny hearing this comes down the stairs, followed by DJ and Stephanie. Danny asks what is going on and Jesse starts telling the story. Jesse decided to teach guitar lessons and Corina shows up and Jesse likes her. So they play a little guitar and then Jesse takes Corina out for seven hours. They talk about when the next lesson will be and then they kiss, and Jesse says Have Mercy! Jesse then thinks he is in love and Danny tells them about how he knew Pam was the one in the 10th grade. The next day they are getting ready to watch the Wizard of Oz when the door bells rings and it is Corina. Joey tells her that Jesse is running late and she is welcome to watch the Wizard of Oz with them. The TV wasn't working because of the rain so Joey puts on his own Wizard of Oz production. Corina thinks Joey is really funny and starts hitting on him. Then Joey remembers that this is the Corina that Jesse was talking about. Corina says she had fun with Jesse but she doesn't like him that way. And then Joey reminder her of the kiss they had and Corina said it was like how she kissed her Grandma. So she went to show Joey what is was like and Jesse comes in while they are kissing. Jesse is very hurt and Corina leaves to let Joey and Jesse work it out. Joey runs away from Jesse to Michelle's room so he can't hurt him. Jesse doesn't understand why Corina likes Joey better, and they start fighting over Corina. Danny walks into the room thinking that they are fighting over Michelle. Danny talks to both of them and tells them that neither one was in love but in love with the idea of love. Corina comes back to say she is sorry and that was the noise that Jesse heard earlier and Jesse lets Joey and Corina be together. References Twisted Sister Tom Dooley Can't help falling in love - Elvis Nancy Reagan Good Morning America David Letterman Wizard of Oz Quotes and Trivia When Joey gets out of bed to see what Jesse is doing with a baseball bat Joey has a Mr. Potato Head in his hands. Joey: This psycho was about to mash my potato. Joey thinks that Jesse is going to attack him with the baseball bat and the girls ask why. Joey: Jesse is a wee bit miffed. Jesse: I'm a wee bit miffed. I'm miffed off. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Corina Spicer - Liz Keifer